Jessica’s Relationships
<Jessica Lovegood Talbot Pack Crusaders Natalie Norwest Diana Markerns Diana wasn't sure what to make of Jessica when she arrived at the Underside of the Wolfs Paw, as by her standards she wasn't the kind of person to really be into werewolves. Still she welcomed her in and didn't really mind her all that much thinking of her as a sweet girl. Still it took Diana a long time to realise that Jessica was secretly rather manipulative and capable of being very deceptive: and strangely she saw a lot of her old self in her new friend and was repulsed by what she saw. After that realisation Diana became much colder towards Jessica initially and while over time she began to see the deeper positive parts of her personality she is still a little wary of her. She was a little taken aback when Jessica began to flirt with her, and while initially she was revolted as times went by Diana did let her own desire to be bad slip out on occasion providing her some stress relief from being the responsible one of the group. Non-the less Diana values Jessica's skills of manipulation and enjoys the rivalry the two share. Jessica meanwhile initially felt she could easily pull the metaphorical wool over the eyes of the rather bossy stuck up girl who was just to uptight. And she managed it for a good long while before the bad girl had to realise that Diana had caught wind of her shenanigans and it was this fact that actually caused Jessica to respect Diana, indeed she began to tempt Diana to relax and let her wild side free and become one with their new wolfy selves. As such Jessica is very much her normal self when with Diana as she knows that she can't hoodwink her as easily as her other pack mates. She may get frustrated when her friend stops her from having some fun from time to time but the two have a mutual respect and do not go that far, and even have a healthy rivalry in terms of sparing, and are firm team mates, despite past grievances. Stacie London Zeeve Leads Jessica loves one type of guy in her life: Bad boys. And Zeeve fits the bill for it. She had long taken an interest in Zeeve due to his antics at school and even though he was in Fang Alert had made moves to try and get his attention, although was ignored by Zeeve due to him being stuck up about associating with anyone fro the Underside of the Wolfs Paw. Still after they were both turned Zeeve attempted to turn his life around by becoming more responsible and doing his part for the pack. This annoyed Jessica to the point that she began to give him the sold shoulder and ignore him which caused Zeeve to get steadily more annoyed with her. It came to a head when Zeeve in an anger with her coldness lost control of his werewolf half took his frustration on the headmasters car which he repainted pink. This act caused both of them to become infatuated with one another as Jessica revealed she liked him being a bad boy and the fact Jessica was appealing to the side of himself that he had been trying to repress lead to both of them finding an outlet in one another. Over the next few weeks both of them launched larger and larger pranks as both of them relished in their relationship, avoiding actual dates and rather finding common ground in trickery and giving people who deserved it their dues. Early on they worked well together and managed to with a flare for dramatics antagonise criminals and bullies with well placed traps and steadily more elaborate systems to embarrass people. However Natalie Norwest rapidly began to oppose to Jessica's and Zeeve's relationship finding their desire to encourage Zeeve to bully the bullies to be extremely shallow. Still when Jessica merely called her a little kid and told Zeeve to follow her to their next prank she reached out to Zeeve who could not bring himself to disagree with Jessica. However as they went launch their biggest prank yet Zeeve realised how much he cared for Natalie and backed out, realising what he was doing was not only exactly what he had been trying to avoid but also relapsed into the person he was before his transformation. Jessica comforting him though knew it was all over and told him to go to Natalie and apologies. Despite being now exs, the two share a fairly cordial relationship and Jessica will often tease and make advances towards Zeeve, most often to fluster Natalie who she knows is slightly insecure. Still Zeeve does respect that Jessica is more often than not a cunning individual and that her bad girl attitude comes from a good place. In turn Jessica admits that Zeeve breaking up with her allowed her to look at her life differently and calm herself down, realising her pranks were getting out of control. Still they hold some feelings for one another and Jessica those is the kind of person who knows that if you love something set it free, as she doesn't want to be tied down so why should she tied down Zeeve. Still she can get very jealous of Zeeve and Natalie at times and often tease Natalie as a result. Jane Amico Rosie Hilty Talbot Pack Derek Xander Category:Relationships